Bread of Aila
by Yumirix
Summary: A connection forged by bread, how did the love grew?... I know very bad summary ShizNat :) felt like making a story with baking in it XD


AN:

Hey there thought that I would give you guys a late Valentines gift. This will be my second story posted on the internet XD

Yes I am a noob at writing and all that stuff

And again please don't kill for my very bad writing skills; I just do this for the fun of it

The idea for this story just came to me during class XD very quiet recently I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome

* * *

Tokyo city where varieties of Japanese cuisine lie, a small bakery runs in the outskirt of town. It's quite a small store but it is prominent for its cross Japanese and French style pastries. They are known not to follow the world of being a commercialized store, they only wish to make their customers happy and share their passion for baking unique products.

It gives a rather rustic freshness being away from the city and being closer to a forest park and a lake, there you can clearly smell the enriching fragrance of freshly baked bread wafting in the air. Letting your feet guide you of curiosity to where this scent came from.

But although it may be popular, when people try to come back they could never find it again. It suddenly became a legend of some sort, as if it was a ghost store hiding within the trees. It had no name, no picture, as if it was one with nature.

_It was the start of cherry blossom season that day. It is a very festive season where families, friends, travelers watch the rainfall of pink petals that would gracefully glide through the air. _

_There is a calm wind that passes by, blowing through the trees that surround the calm lake in the Park known as Aila. A variety of colors of red, pink and green breeze through, being one with the air, dancing around the lake. _

_A family enters the scenery, with the parents and grandparent you see a child at the age of 5 curiously running and looking around the park. Ecstatic at how wonderful it looked; her eyes would show a glimmer of joy as she ran towards her grandfather._

_Tugging at his pants she asked with pleading eyes "oji-san can I see the forests, please?" _

_The grandfather bent down to her height petting her head "of course my dear flower bud, don't run of too far now" _

" _hai oji-san,YEY!" the child jumped for joy and sprinted off as quickly as she got the go signal._

"_tou-san is it really okay to let that child wonder around here?" the mother asked in a worried tone._

"_it's safe here don't worry, I have an old friend here watching by" he reassured her with a warm smile and the child in his line of sight. "come now son let us set up the picnic blanket while our wives watch the scenery"_

_The boy chuckled "alright pops" he said and ran back to the car to get the supplies with the grandfather in tow. The two women giggled at the gesture._

_In the thick forest the child jumped over tree roots and bushes, only to stop with the sound of rustling coming from a bush at her right. Being the curious little girl she is she went closer to it only to be trampled to the ground._

"_wahh" she squealed as she fell, slowly opening her eyes she finds a small furry pink piglet on top of her. "oooooh a little piggy" she said in delight, the piglet ran away before she could be able to pet it. "Little piggy?" she followed the pig running. After a while she lost the pig, looking around confused only to realize she was lost. "oji-san is going to get mad" she frowned._

_A sudden breeze flows by lifting with it a distinct aroma of sweet and nutty scent leaving the victim intoxicated to follow to it. It made the little girl all the more curious to a scent. With no comment on her part she absently followed it walking slowly towards the unknown._

"_jimmy come here little one, this is beautiful, you've done well today " a man with a husky voice complimented. "oink oink" the creature said in a happy melodious tone. The little girl was surprised with this causing her to trip by a tree root and be pushed through the bushes. _

"_ooowwie" she clutched her knees in pain slowly sobbing._

_The man quickly went to the girl and bent down to her level "are you okay little girl? Ah you must harumi's granddaughter" the girl did not reply and kept sobbing softly "I got ouchy, papa might get mad"._

_The man pulled the girl up, made her sit on a tree stump and examined the girl's knees. Slowly dabbing it with a wet cloth "there there it's ok, see no boo boo" he said with a soft tone. Petted the girl's head and walked towards a brick oven._

_The little girl stopped sobbing and just stared at the stranger who was taking a black loaf of bread out of the oven. He quickly sliced the loaf into thin piece, placing one slice on a plate and brought to the little girl._

"_Here little girl it's very good" the girl curiously sniffed it realizing that it was the smell that lead her there. Looking into the eyes of the man she asked "you know oji-san?" the man nodded. The girl was satisfied with the answered, smiled and took the piece of black bread._

"_w-why is it black mister?" _

"_now that's a secret"_

"_what is it then?"_

* * *

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIING! RISE AND SHINE! **The alarm screamed loudly vibrating the room.

A young woman with long hair sat up at her bed and closes the alarm clock at her bed side. "well that was a very detailed dream" _as if it really happened before… did it? _She thought as she stretched and stood up from her bed, glancing at her bedside table "7 in the morning so early…. I guess I can pass by the coffee shop before work"

She went to the bathroom taking a long warm shower. Then dressed up in her casual attire, apparently her company was quite lenient with what they wear, given that they are wearing something decent.

She took her keys wore her driving gear and drove off with her motorbike.

The city was bright with the colors of red and pink, roses everywhere, vendors at every corner selling who knows what for the occasion that day.

_Just a normal day for me, I just hope I can get home early later to avoid traffic. _She sighed.

So yes basically I am very much single, not because guys don't like me; I don't like them, well in other words I have no interest in men. I am more inclined to women than I am with men.

Anyways aside from being a single 21-year-old woman, I work in a huge company dealing in the world of motorbikes, we are friends but also enemies of the Ducati company. And my place in the company is actually a CEO in training as my father would call me. But these days my father would just let me go home early, am not really sure if he really would want me to take over the company in the future.

_And well Valentine 's Day is very much overrated and no I don't despise because I'm bitter but it lost its spark and meaning now a days _she deeply sighed as she parked her bike in their companies parking area.

She took of her helmet, letting her locks flow and sway with the morning breeze, she glanced down at her pocket watch _7:30… got 30 min before work. _She started walking towards the coffee shop by the corner of the street across from her.

As she was walking in the coffee shop she picked up a distinct scent of something sweet, nutty _what is that smell?..._

"miss? May I take your order? Ma'am" the cashier asked

snapping out from her daze she replied "oh so sorry, I'll get a grande chesnut caramel cappuccino please"

"okay that will 600 yen"

She gave out the exact amount

"here is your order, thank you and please enjoy your stay"

The young CEO smiled and swiftly walked towards the window side of the shop, _still wasn't that same scent from the dream I had? _Lost in her day-dream she bumped into another person.

SPLASH! The coffee went.

The two victims managed to keep themselves up right but leaving both their cup of coffee on the ground.

The two of them looked up. Leaving ruby-red and vibrant emerald clash, for a minute it was like they were in a standstill. The girl with chesnut flowing hair wore a simple pair of jeans and a violet blouse, while the raven haired woman was clad in a red and black biker suit. A long pause of silence as the two stared at eachother. Until the ruby eyed woman with chesnut hair broke the silence. "Ara, kanina I wasn't looking where I was going"

The girl with green eyes and black locks of hair broke from her intense gaze "oh n-no, It.. it was my fault…. I-I wasn't looking either" the girl stuttered as she was scratching the back of her head.

The chesnut haired woman giggled at the other woman's gesture "well at least let me treat you a cup of coffee".

"then…. Then I'll treat you to some breakfast then" the girl replied with a grin on her face.

The other smiled at the offer "Ara are you asking me on a date stranger –han?…. "

The raven haired girl blushed at the thought"no… I just thought it wouldn't be fair, since I made you drop your coffee too"

… aww would be nice to go on a date with a pretty girl" she smirked and immediately changed the subject "My name is Shizuru by the way" the chesnut haired girl said as she offered her hand.

The raven haired girl took the hand "I'm Natsuki"

"Natsuki such a pretty name "which coffee did you order Natsuki-san?"

"uhmm the chesnut caramel cappuccino" Natsuki blushed

"ara, it seems that we have the same taste" Shizuru gave her a warm smile _she looks like someone I know_. "2 grande chesnut caramel cappuccino please"

Natsuki's eyes widened a bit _I distinctly remember that order was unsual_ , _she seems familiar…_

_Have we met before? _The both thought.

* * *

AN:

Will end it there for now :P am getting a bit of a writer's block here XD

Continuing this story will again be based on your reviews.

Please don't hesitate to comment and review ;) Ja ne

Yumirix


End file.
